


A Good Man Never Fails

by trustpants



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drabble, Gen, Hospitalization, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustpants/pseuds/trustpants
Summary: When Marvin wakes he is alone.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A Good Man Never Fails

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a bummer but I hope you like it anyway! Title is from Set Those Sails.

When Marvin wakes he is alone.

The brightness of the room he’s in makes him want to close his eyes again, but he holds off when he catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. There is a woman wearing scrubs standing in the doorway, looking surprised to see him awake. He’s in the hospital, then.

The nurse plasters a smile onto her face quickly, coming in to check his vitals and ask him a few questions. She asks how he’s feeling, if he wants some water, if he remembers what happened. She asks without asking just what exactly he thought he was doing when he weighed his pockets down with rocks before taking a swim in his parents’ pool.

Marvin doesn’t have an answer that doesn’t make him sound pathetic—that doesn’t make him sound like a needy, whining child—so he simply doesn’t give one. Marvin asks her how long he’s been here, voice sounding as dead as he feels. The nurse tells him that it’s only been a day. He slept through the night after being checked in by one of his parents’ maids. She says, haltingly, that his mother and father have not been by to see him. They haven’t even called. Marvin can’t find the energy to pretend he’s surprised by that.

He’d wondered, looking up from the bottom of the pool, if anyone would even notice his absence. He guesses he has his answer now.


End file.
